Short Drabbles of Chenjun
by monica2mochi
Summary: hanya berisi sedikit drabbles pairing chenjun atau renle untuk asupan harian anda. (zhong chenle x huang renjun ft MarkHyuck, NoMin dan tentunya single Jisung)
1. u n o

_Ice Cream_ pt. 1

Hari ini aku berjalan pulang dari sekolah menuju _dorm_ NCT yang tercinta nan tersayang, sebab akhirnya aku dapat kembali melihat _hyung_ tersayangku.

Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung berjalan tanpa mengambil jalan _detour_ tapi panasnya terik sinar matahari yang sungguh tak bersahabat ini membuatku memasuki toko 7/11 terlebih dahulu dan mengambil i _ce cream_ lalu segera membayar di kasir dan bergegas keluar dari sana.

Oops… Aku lupa kalau _manager-nim_ tidak memperbolehkanku memakan _ice cream_ karena katanya _ice cream_ akan membuat tenggorokan ku serak ketika bernyanyi, tapi masa bodoh soal itu. Jadi, aku mampir dulu ke taman dekat _dorm_ lalu duduk sebentar di bangku taman dan menghabiskan stik _ice cream_ cokelat yang dibeli tadi.

Aku tahu rasa _ice cream_ cokelat itu manis dan lembut, tapi aku penasaran dengan rasa pipi hyung tersayangku? Apakah rasanya sama manis atau lebih _sweet, savory_ dan kenyal? Mungkin lebih baik aku coba saja sebentar ketika hyung hanya sendiri denganku.

Aku masih saja berpikir tentang hyung sampai aku sadar bahwa _ice cream-_ nya yang dari tadi aku emut telah habis dan -stik nya hampir patah untung saja tidak keselek- sudah saatnya pulang ke dorm.

Saat aku membuka pintu dorm hal pertama yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah meneguk beberapa gelas air putih karena aku merasa sangat haus. Jadi aku berlari menuju ruang makan dan mengambil gelas lalu minum aqua gitu karena aqua bukan air ken*ing kud- oke kita hentikan saja sebelum aku keracunan air.

Setelah itu aku teringat bahwa Taeyong _hyung_ berjanji mengajariku bahasa Korea karena aku belum terlalu fasih kecuali jika kau merasa _jisung park_ itu nama sebuah taman maka hebat kau mendapat nilai 0 alias kosong.

Mari kita kembali ke topik sebelumnya, sekarang aku sudah menaruh (baca : lempar) tas ku di kamar dan bergegas ke ruang tamu sebelum ditabok Taeyong _hyung_ yang sudah terlalu lama menunggu mungkin?

Karena tadi aku tidak melihat dengan jelas ternyata ruang tamu sedang ditempati oleh _hyung_ kesayanganku serta Jeno _hyung,_ tampaknya mereka lagi asyik main _game_ PS. Aku seharusnya sudah terbiasa melihat kedekatan mereka, tapi tetap saja ada yang mengganjal tiap kali aku melihat mereka berduaan.

Hmm…

Apa aku lapar lagi yah? Tapi kan tadi udah makan _ice cream_. Apa makan malam udah siap?

-tbc-

maaf tapi mata ku sudah terlalu berat untuk melanjutkan fic ini karena udah jam 2 pagi. Nanti lanjut kapan-kapan aja yah dan ini cuma 2 part kok baru lanjut drabble baru lagi.


	2. d o s

Ice Cream pt. 2

.

.

.

Taeyong hyung sekarang menatapku dengan tatapan agak garang -walaupun kata jaehyun-hyung itu _sexy_ sumpah demi tuan lee sooman tatapan nya kayak harimau mau nerkam gitu-, mudah-mudahan hyung tidak akan memarahiku habis-habisan kan lebih baik diceramahi seharian seperti yang Mark Hyung biasa perbuat pada Haechan Hyung.

Walaupun tadi aku berniat untuk serius saat Hyung mengajar tapi entah kenapa pikiranku sekarang melayang-layang bak layangan putus.

Taeyong hyung tampaknya sadar bahwa aku tidak memperhatikannya dari awal penjelasannya. "Chenle, coba kau artikan pepatah yang kutulis ini."

'굴러온 돌이 박힌 돌 빼낸다'

"Kemarin aku mempelajarinya di sekolah Hyung, artinya yang baru menggantikan yang lama?"

Taeyong hyung mengangguk-angguk kepalanya lalu berbisik, "aku tahu kau berpikir tentang Renjun kan. Kalau kau tidak bergerak cepat dia nanti direbut orang lain."

"Tapi bukannya Jeno hyung jadian dengan Jaemin Hyung? Aku tau Renjun gege cuma anggap jeno hyung kayak saudara sendiri."

"Ya udah tapi jangan salahin hyung yah kalau Renjun dicomot orang."

Karena kesal dengan omelan Taeyong Hyung aku menggembungkan pipiku dan membereskan buku pelajaran ku. Lalu tiba-tiba Taeyong hyung mencegat aksiku dengan menggelitiki kedua sisi pinggangku.

Coba saja, Renjun hyung tidak berada di ruang tamu pasti sekarang aku sudah mengucapkan berbagai sumpah serapah dalam bahasa mandarin.

"Hy-hyung!" Kataku sambil tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Sesaat kemudian ku lihat di ujung pintu kamar terdapat Renjun gege beserta Jeno hyung dan entah apa yang merasuki mereka sehingga hanya berdiri diam kayak pocong cina yang masih disegel.

Tingkah Taeyong hyung semakin menjadi-jadi padahal aku sudah meronta-ronta untuk lepas darinya tapi ia masih dengan leluasa berada di atasku dan melanjutkan kegiatan gelitik-gelitiknya.

Aku berharap pada dewi fortuna untuk datang menolongku dari siksaan ini dan doaku terkabul karena Renjun gege yang sudah sadar dari pose patung manekin, datang dan mendorong Taeyong hyung sekaligus mengusir Jeno hyung yang tengah tersenyum menyeringai di balik pintu. Lalu ia berbisik pada Taeyong hyung yang merespons dengan mata melebar sebesar bola pingpong dan ia menutup pintu dan terdengar suara,

"ckrek,"

tanda pintu kamar ini dikunci.

Aku yang baru saja mendapat asupan oksigen hanya bisa duduk di lantai, sambil mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin karena hampir menemui maut dan melihat Renjun gege mendekat.

Renjun gege sungguh sangat mempesona saking terhanyut dengan kegiatan menatap wajah hyung aku tersadar bahwa hyung mendekat dan tersisa beberapa sentimeter jarak dari wajah kami.

Karena terlalu terbawa suasana aku menutup mata dan berharap adegan selanjutnya seperti di drama romansa picisan di tv-,

Dan terdengar bunyi,

"PLAK,"

Yang kurasakan malah sebuah petikan jari yang melesat di dahiku dan sungguh rasanya sakit sekali sehingga aku refleks mengusap jidatku dengan tangan kananku.

"Ge ge!" Rengekku,

"Makanya jangan membuatku cemburu lagi lele dan tidak boleh karena kamu dan aku masih belum " katanya dengan menekankan kata 'kamu dan aku' sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk kanan dan melambaikannya ke kiri dan kanan.

Sungguh aku merasa ini kurang adil lagipula kata filosofis muda 'Jisung Park' -ciuman itu sah-sah saja asal tau tempat-, jadi aku menuruti nya saja dan langsung main mencium pipi kiri Renjun hyung dan tebakanku benar bahwa rasanya lebih enak dari ice cream tadi, jadi aku mengemutnya dan setelah itu aku pindah ke pipi sebelah kanan sambil mendorong hyung ke kasur karena lantainya terasa dingin.

Puas dengan bagian pipi aku melanjutkan ke bagian leher karena saran mark hyung setelah melihatku cemberut, "tandai saja jika memang kalian saling suka."

Setelah memberi tanda di bagian _collarbone_ kiri dan leher sebelah kanan yang sukses membuat ge mendesah beberapa kali lalu aku mengelap bekas saliva tadi sambil meng- _wink_ renjun gege yang masih melongo tak percaya atas perbuatanku tadi.

"Wo ai ni Renjun ge, dan sekarang kau milikku lalu jangan salahkan mark hyung dan jisung atas video mereka." bisik ku.

Renjun ge tampaknya sudah sadar dan kini menarik daguku tapi aku meraih tangan gege untuk menghentikannya dan bilang.

"Tenang bibir gege takkan kusentuh sekarang nanti kalau kita udah jadi legal aja walupun terserah gege kalau mau sekarang. Dan sekarang jangan pakai istilah 'aku dan kamu' lagi yah ge, pakai 'kita'. "

Aku memeluk gege sekali lagi sebelum pergi membuka pintu kamar dan menatap Taeyong hyung yang sedang _jawdrop_ dan jeno hyung yang hanya senyum dan memberi _thumbs up_.

end

maafkan naega yang masih labil dalam memutuskan pihak uke yang mana, serta terima kasih atas semua _favorite_ dan _following_ -nya.

terakhir jawaban review;

nhy17Boonon; kemampuan menulis nareul masih sangat mengenaskan jadi minta belas kasihannya dan arti _detour_ itu rute jalan yang lebih panjang atau jauh dari biasanya. (Tim sukses pasangan renle chenjun 2017)

-belum di edit nanti sebentar aja jadi mohon maklumi aja.-


End file.
